


Anniversary to Remember

by purplewhoneedssleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, non graphic injuries, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplewhoneedssleep/pseuds/purplewhoneedssleep
Summary: He was too late, the love of his life, his reason to live, was dead. So he did the one thing he had the energy left to do. He clung to his fiance's dead body and sobbed. He didn't care about the blood that got on his uniform, he didn't have a reason to care anymore.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Anniversary to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I guess :)

It was over, they had won the war and Oikawa could spend some quality time with his fiance Sugawara again. Maybe they could finally get married, they had been planning to before the war hit. But, Oikawa had been drafted almost immediately because of his minor healing magic, and Sugawara, though magicless, decided to follow him.

Oikawa staggered back to the healer’s tent to tend to their wounded allies while he waited for his fiance. 

* * *

A few minutes turned into thirty, then an hour, and soon all their injured had been taken care of and they were starting to retrieve their dead. And Oikawa was still waiting for Sugawara to find him. 

Oikawa made up his mind to go find Sugawara. He shouted to the healer he worked under, Hanamaki Takahiro, to tell him where he was going, just in case they did need his assistance again. He ducked below the flap of the healer's tent he was in to find that it was raining. The field their camp was in was more like a giant mud pit now, the grass having been trampled and worn down to just dirt because of the war.

Making the long trek around the perimeter of the camp, Oikawa asked anyone he saw if they had seen Sugawara since the war ended. All responses he got were negative. Oikawa really didn't want to venture out of the camp, but he would to go look for Sugawara. Knowing Sugawara, he would probably be out there helping retrieve their fallen soldiers instead of getting checked on by the healers.

The ground squelched under Oikawa's feet as he walked further from the camp. In hindsight, he probably should have brought a better light source with him, as the sun had set a few hours ago and the one he held barely illuminated five feet ahead of him. Thirty minutes of walking outside of the camp and Oikawa was ready to head back, Sugawara had probably already gotten back and was looking for him.

As Oikawa turned, he tripped on a tree root. If it hadn't been for that tree root, he probably wouldn't have noticed the silver hair on the ground, tangled and streaked with mud. Oikawa would recognize that hair color anywhere.

"Koushi...?" He tentatively asked, fearing the worst.

Oikawa barely heard Sugawara's whispered response of, "Tooru?" 

That was all it took for Oikawa to stumble forward. He felt tears well in his eyes as he collapsed in the mud next to Sugawara, "Hang on Koushi, I'll go get help from one of the other healers." Oikawa started to get up, slipping a little in the mud in his haste.

In this time, Sugawara reached out and grabbed Oikawa's wrist in a weak grip, “Stay with me, Tooru, we both know that I won’t last much longer.”

“No no no, you’ll be fine. You just need to last a little longer until the other healers get here. They can help you more than I can. They can save you.” Oikawa panicked, his magic was so depleted he could barely cast any low-level healing spells, certainly not any spells big enough to heal Sugawara completely.

Sugawara’s lips trembled as he spoke, “What time is it?”

Oikawa glanced at his watch and responded, “It’s ten seconds past midnight,” then continued to push his magic past its limit in an attempt to stop Sugawara’s bleeding.

Sugawara struggled to sit up, clutching the heavily bleeding wound on his stomach. “Well then, happy three year anniversary. Sorry we couldn’t get married, Tooru.” He stroked Oikawa’s cheek with icy fingers, brushing his tears away. He leaned in and his cold lips brushed against Oikawa's, barely any pressure behind the kiss. As quickly as the kiss started, it stopped, strength leaving Sugawara's body and he collapsed.

Oikawa's eyes widened and his hands darted to Sugawara's wrist, checking his pulse. "Koushi? Koushi, come on, respond to me! Please, Koushi!" He was too late, the love of his life, his reason to live, was dead. So Oikawa did the one thing he had the energy left to do. He clung to Sugawara's dead body and sobbed. He didn't care about the blood that got on his uniform, he didn't have a reason to care anymore.

That was how Iwaizumi found his childhood friend two hours later.


End file.
